Paris
' Paris '(パリ, Pari) is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the capital city of France and received the human name, Jeanne. There is an official version made by Hidekaz Hiyamura tought. Attributes 'Appearance' Paris is a slim, fair-skinned young girl with mid-length blonde ringlets and brown eyes. She usually wears elaborate dresses in bright colours and ribbons, and more often than not with a matching fan to laugh behind. Like France, she proclaims to be against war, but does grudgingly wear a French WWI military uniform at one point. In Hidekaz Himaruya’s version, she wears a pink coat with a brown belt and a white skirt. She also has long blond hair with an Eiffel Tower hair clip and a ribbon with the French flag on it. Her eyes are dark blue and she can be seen having a wine glass in her hand. 'Personality and Interests' Spoiled, haughty, self-assured and elegant, Paris is a girl whose main train of thought is 'me first'. She enjoys singing, dancing, art appreciation, and shopping. Paris is a gourmet and likes to snack on grapes and cheese, and dislikes anything that looks ugly. Paris speaks maturely and with eloquence, and generally remains cool-headed and composed at all times, but becomes frightening and uncontrollable when angered. Though she claims to be a pacifist for the sake of enjoying her hobbies, she's naturally rebellious and is happy to throw the idea out the window when she doesn't get her way. Paris has a characteristic 'ohonhonhon' way of laughing, usually done behind an upturned hand or an elaborate fan. She loves flowers, particularly irises, and though she doesn't like gardening, she likes to arrange them. Relationships 'France' Being his capital, naturally France spoils her rotten and rarely denies her anything, despite the fact that her expensive demands frequently make him bankrupt. They both boast about one another to fellow capitals and nations, France frequently proclaiming that Paris is the most beautiful city in the world, and Paris claiming that there is no country like France. When they are alone together, however, they seem to have a lot of complaints about the other. 'England' Paris openly dislikes England, describing him as vulgar and ugly to look at, even to the point of wiping at a spot with a hankerchief should he ever accidentally touch her. Though England also sees her as a spoiled brat, they see each other frequently. 'Prussia' Ever since Prussia forced Paris to work, she has held a huge grudge against Prussia and abandoned her pacifism for the chance of taking revenge on him in WWI. Trivia *The name Jeanne is taken from a famous female figurehead in France, Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, otherwise known as Madame de Pompadour *Paris' birthday, 25th August, corresponds with the day Paris' liberation from Germany was completed *'NB':'''' '''There may some historical inaccuracies on this page. If any is found, please notify the editor (Whiteweaver). Please do not edit, use, copy etc. this page. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Capital Cities